


In the Early Morning

by melisong777



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Davekat Week 2018, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, My first fic, davekatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisong777/pseuds/melisong777
Summary: A quick little thing about casual boyfriending, you know how it is. For davekatweek day 2, fluff day!





	In the Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting serious fandom fic like... ever. I’m not a huge writer but I also didn’t want to draw this whole thing out, I’ve already got a bigger project in the works for day 4. It’s not the best but I hope you guys like it anyway!

Dave wasn’t expecting a call at 5:30 in the morning, but then again, a lot of the things in his life came unexpectedly.

Luckily enough for him, he was already wide awake. He preferred an early start to his day. That meant getting out of the house as soon as possible, even if his first class didn’t start until 8:00 am. 

He was dressed and ready to go when he picked up his phone, saw who was calling, and pressed the answer button with no hesitation. 

“You’ve reached the Strider hotline, what can I do for you on this sexy, sexy morning?”

“Oh thank fuck you’re awake. Wait, I didn’t wake you up, did I?” Karkat said on the other end, his tone of voice raspy and slightly apologetic.

“Nah, I’ve been up for a while. Early worm gets the worm, y’know?”

“It’s early b- Nevermind. I’m glad you’re up. I just realized I left my fucking backpack in your car yesterday. I didn’t notice until now like the blundering nincompoop I am.”

“Seriously?” Dave chuckled. “Did you not have any homework last night or did you just forget you had any?”

“All I had to do was finish my AP Lit essay that didn’t require the use of my backpack. I do, however, need it for the rest of my goddamn school day. Can you come over and drop it off or not?”

“I’ll be there faster than Barry Allen already 10 minutes late for work. I’m on my way.”

“Thank you,” Karkat sighed. “See you in a bit.”

With that Karkat hung up and Dave slipped his phone and his keys in his pocket. A smile on his face, he slung his backpack over his shoulder, hopped out the window, and climbed down the fire escape to the sidewalk below.

The drive to his boyfriend’s house- BOYFRIEND! God he loved that word- was only 7 minutes long instead of 10 this time around. He pulled up into the driveway and texted Karkat that he was outside. Almost immediately the boy came running out the front door, fully dressed but with his hair still unbrushed. He came up to the passenger’s side and opened the car door. Dave reached over and pulled Karkat’s plain black Jansport out of the back seat. 

“Your package has been delivered, sir,” Dave said smugly while placing the backpack into the seat next to him.

Karkat rolled his eyes at him but played along. “Where do I sign?” 

Dave grinned and tapped a finger on his lips twice. Karkat just groaned and snatched his backpack out of the seat.

“Do you want to come inside? There’s still time before first period starts and I haven’t had breakfast yet. You’re welcome to join us,” he asked, ignoring Dave’s request for a kiss. 

Dave shrugged, somewhat disappointed. “Might as well. You got Applejacks?”

“Considering the fact that you’re the only one who eats those fucking things, yeah. We have some left.”

“Sweet,” Dave said, getting out of the car and following Karkat into the house. 

They both followed the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen and Dave watched as Silas Vantas served his step-daughter a steaming plate of waffles and scrambled eggs. Diana Leijon was at the stove making another plate, presumably for Karkat. They all perked up upon the blond teen’s arrival. Mr. Vantas gave him a soft grin, wrinkles becoming prominent around his kind eyes. 

“Good morning, Dave,” he said. “It’s wonderful to have you over. Are you hungry? I’ve still got some batter left here, and how do you like your eggs done?” 

“That’s okay, Mr. V, I’m just cravin’ the cereal this morning. Thanks for the offer, though. You mind if I just grab it?” Dave asked semi-politely as he was already halfway to the pantry. 

Silas just chuckled. “Mi casa es tu casa,” he said to the boy and turned back towards his wife, giving her a kiss on the cheek before taking the plate from her and handing it off to Karkat. Dave poured his bowl of AJs and took a seat next to Nepeta. She reached out for a fist bump which he happily complied with. Karkat thanked his dad for the warm food and sat directly across from the Dave.

God, how Dave wished this really was his casa. He watched the family interact, occasionally adding in banter of his own as he crunched down on his cereal. Karkat and Nepeta would quip at each other as siblings do and their parents would playfully scold them. It was all so wonderfully domestic. He’d give anything for a life like this one. He looked up at Karkat who was staring right back at him. They both smiled warmly at one another. Dave longed for a happy home life and he knew exactly who he wanted it with. The thought made him blush and he diverted his gaze back down to his finished bowl of cereal. 

Karkat scraped the last bit of eggs into his mouth and pushed his chair out. 

“Hey Dave, do you wanna come proofread my paper? It’s done but I want to get an opinion to prepare myself before the teacher tears into it,” he grumbled. Karkat had a reputation for having rather... problematic essays. 

Dave nodded and he got up from his chair as well. They both thanked Karkat’s parents for the food and made their way up the stairs to his room. 

Karkat opened the door to let Dave in and he saw a stack of stapled papers on the desk chair. He walked over and picked them up and cleared his throat. 

“Okay, let’s see just what level of critical thinking you’re on for this particular pi-“

Dave was cut off as the paper was snatched out of his hands and tossed back onto the chair. He looked at Karkat confused, but didn’t have time to questiom him before the shorter boy leaned up and pressed their lips together. Dave melted into the kiss and put a hand in Karkat’s hair, bringing them closer together as their lips moved in sync. 10 seconds passed before Karkat pulled just an inch away. 

“Sorry to make you wait,” he sighed. “You know how nosy my parents can be when they get the chance.”

Dave smiled dopily at him before letting out a little chuckle. “I don’t mind. They mean well. Let’s just hope they hold off for a few more minutes,” he brought his voice down to a smooth whisper that make Karkat laugh and kiss him again. 

They shifted over to the bed and sat down together, kissing each other deep and getting only a little handsy. They held each other close, pecking kisses all over each other’s faces and necks, tickling one another and giggling like little kids. Repeatedly they kissed and tickled, tickled and kissed, unaware of time passing and just living in that tender moment.

A knock on the door caused them both to repel like two positive sides of magents to either end of the bed, both of their faces glowing red with embarrassment. 

“Boys, it’s already 6:40, you should probably go if you want to make it to class on time!” Mr. Vantas’s voice suggested from behind the door. Lucky for Dave and Karkat, he didn’t open it. 

“Okay, we’re coming!” Karkat barely managed to call out without stuttering. He got up from the bed and grabbed his essay, then quickly fixed his hair in the mirror. It was still messy, but that was the norm for him. As long as it didn’t look suspiciously messy, he was fine. Dave, on the other hand, didn’t usually wear his hair so tussled so Karkat made an effort to fix that for him. 

Dave sat back as Karkat pet his hair out of his eyes, smiling like an idiot. As Karkat pushed back the last strand behind his ear, Dave gently grabbed his hand out of the air and placed a soft kiss on his palm. Karkat flushed a bit and pulled his hand away.

“Cut it out, you jackass, we have to go,” he said, shaking his head. Dave frowned at him like a puppy who’s had his toy taken from him. 

“Baaaabe. 5 more minutes?” he whined.

“I have a class in 10, you can wait.” Karkat took Dave by the hand and pulled him up from the bed, letting go as they walked out the door. As they passed by the kitchen Mrs. Leijon called out to them. 

“Bye you two, have a good day!”

“Okay, love you, bye,” Karkat grumbled as he rushed out the door, being the ever humble character he was.

“See you in Gov, Stripurr!” Nepeta mewled at Dave as he ran after Karkat. 

The two hopped into Dave’s car and spent the ride laughing about all the dumb shit they could think of. They pulled up into the school parking lot just two minutes before the first period late bell was supposed to ring. 

“Okay, I’ve gotta get the fuck out of here. Since I didn’t bring my car, can you take me home after school? We can hang out for a while if you want,” he said hurriedly, trying to wrap up the conversation as soon as possible.

“How could I possibly say no?” Dave teased. Before Karkat could open the car door, he leaned in for a goodbye kiss. Karkat couldn’t help but kiss him back. It only lasted a few seconds before Karkat pulled back with a jolt.

“FUCKING SHIT!” he angrily exclaimed.

“What? What’s wrong?” Dave asked with concern. 

“I left my backpack in the fucking kitchen!” 

There was a moment of silence before Dave burst out laughing. Karkat groaned in frustration and exited the vehicle without another word. Dave was left in the car laughing for longer than he could remember.

 

Karkat only grew more embarrassed when Dave fucking Strider later showed up in the middle of his first period history class with the infamously forgotten backpack.


End file.
